Vengence
by Stumpy
Summary: Someone form Aragorn's past resurfaces but he was beliaved dead. Now he wants revenge. Can the fellowship stop the unthinkable form happening. Can they save Aragorn before it's too late?
1. Ghost from the past

I should be working on my other fanfic at the moment but my plot bunnies are going crazy. If I don't write this I'll go nuts! I'm just that way. Also go and check out my other story "The Tree of enticing secrets" I don't own Lord of the rings. I'm just a poor student and I am not making any money off of this. This story takes place during the Fellowship of the Ring. Someone has a consuming hatred for our favorite ranger and wants him dead. So on with the story.  
  
'Indicates thoughts'  
  
The Fellowship had been traveling at a more leisurely pace for the past few days. No sign of the enemy had been spotted so Gandalf allowed them to slow down. Frodo was glad for he was exhausted and was not sleeping well. Sam and Frodo were in a deep discussion about food when Gandalf stopped.  
  
"Well this looks like a good place to set up camp. It's shielded from unwanted eyes." said Gandalf. Aragorn and Legolas left to scout the area while the others plopped down on the ground. Sam quickly broke out the cooking supplies and began to prepare the meal.  
  
Sam turned to Frodo, "Rest Mr. Frodo. I'll wake you when it's ready."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Talon had been trailing the Fellowship for a good distance. He kept out of range of the elf's keen senses. He was clad in deep shades of green. A bow and quiver were on his back and a sword strapped to his side. His golden blond hair fell over his weathered face. He tracked his prey through the woods. He had been waiting for this day for twenty long years and now the time had come to exact his revenge. He took out an arrow laced in a tranquilizer and aimed at the shoulder of his unsuspecting target but changed his mind.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Legolas and Aragorn met up in a small clearing close to camp. "The area is safe Aragorn."  
  
"Good, I didn't find anything either. Let's return to camp." They walked into the tiny clearing were camp was located when Aragorn felt cold sharp metal against his neck and the point of a knife on his chest.  
  
"Hello my Lord. It has been a long time since we last talked."  
  
The rest of the fellowship turned towards the disturbance. Legolas aimed an arrow at Talon and the rest drew out their weapons.  
  
"Drop your weapons or he dies right here!" Talon pressed the blade against Aragorn's neck and drew blood. Boromir turned to Gandalf with a questioning glance. "What do we do?" He whispered.  
  
"You will release him at once!" Gandalf seemed to turn into a dark and menacing form. Pippin and Merry looked at each. They had only known the wizard to be kind and caring.  
  
Talon stood there 'I never expected this. I should have moved sooner.' Talon whispered into Aragorn's ear. "We'll finish this later, friend." His voice was dripping with hatred. Aragorn knew that he was serious. Pain lanced his shoulder as Talon shoved the knife in up to the hilt. He cried out as the blade was twisted and then roughly pulled out. Talon pushed the ranger forward and ran as fast as he could into the bushes.  
  
Aragorn stumbled and fell to the ground. He gasped in pain as he landed on his shoulder. Legolas and Boromir were the first to reach the ailing ranger.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Boromir examined the wound. "The blade has gone all the way through his shoulder, but cut on his neck is not serious." Just then a sticky green substance caught his eye. "Gandalf come look at this!"  
  
Gandalf examined the wound then the green sticky substance. "He has been poisoned with something." As Aragorn was lying against Legolas's shoulder the world became fuzzy. 'What has Talon done? I thought he was dead.' The hobbits watched in shock as Aragorn's eyes rolled back as consciousness fled him.  
  
I hope you liked chapter one. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first serious story. I will try to get the next chapter of "The Tree of Enticing Secrets" up as soon as I figure were to go with it. This is a work in progress. Also if you are a Babalyon 5 fan I have a story coming up for that too. It is mostly written already. I just have to type it. Thanks and please review. 


	2. Detour to Mirkwood

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry if I misspelled the title but it's staying like that. So here is chapter 2.  
  
Legolas was worried. Aragorn was showing no sign of waking up. It had been almost ten hours but Gandalf could not figure out what kind of poison was used. The wound had been cleaned and stitched up but the poison still flowed in his blood. Legolas kept watch.  
  
"Legolas has there been any change?"  
  
"No Sam. I don't know what's wrong." Just then Legolas had an idea. "Mithrandir we are only a few days away from Mirkwood. The healers may be able to do something."  
  
"It would delay us but we can't carry a ranger all the way across Middle Earth. Besides what would the people of Gondor think when we brought them an unconscious king?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Aragorn was running through a cave. His companion had been captured by orcs. He slipped in unnoticed and creped up behind a figure and cut the bonds. "Follow me. I found a way out." He whispered into the others ear. The two slipped past several guards and had almost made it to the mouth of the cave when it collapsed. "Talon run!" Aragorn jumped out of the entrance before it completely caved in but Talon never came out.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Aragorn was floating in a comfortable darkness. It was warm and peaceful but strange voices could be heard.  
  
"Estel, wake up."  
  
He groaned and muttered something unintelligible. All he wanted were those pesky voices to go away and let him sleep but they were always there, never letting him catch a moments rest. Always wanting him to do something or fix something.  
  
"Estel wake up now. Come back to us."  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes slowly. His shoulder and head hurt but it was a dull ache. He then noticed for the first time he was in a large room in a comfortable bed. "Were am I?"  
  
"In Mirkwood."  
  
"What?" He then saw Legolas sitting in a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Things were now starting to come back to him. He remembered the attack then everything went blank. "What happened? I remember being attacked but after that.."  
  
"After you were attacked you lost consciousness. There was poison on the knife blade but the healers took care of it. Don't do that again."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Scare us. You seem to do that a lot. You're always getting injured human."  
  
"Look whose talking elf. At least I don't mother you when you're injured."  
  
"Hah! I don't mother you. Now the healers left me with instructions to give this to you." Legolas handed him a cup with a sleeping draught in it.  
  
"I'm not drinking this."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If you keep on doing this I will go get the others and make it show. What do you think? The Hobbits will really love it!" Legolas had an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't." Legolas got up. "Wait I'll drink it."  
  
As Aragorn drifted off into sleep he thought up ways to get revenge on the elf. 'I'll get him for this.'  
  
I hoped you liked it! Review please! I'm sorry if this was too short for you but it is easier for me to write short chapters. They don't take me as long and I'm usually busy. It's a time factor. 


	3. Questions answered and Fatherly love

Chapter 3  
  
"THERE IS A DWARF IN MY REALM!" roared Thranduil.  
  
"He will only be here until the fellowship leaves. One Dwarf will not cause that many problems. Our quest is of the utmost importance. If we fail in the quest to destroy the one ring all of Middle Earth will fall into darkness. So one Dwarf here for a couple of weeks will not cause major problems!" Gandalf was agitated.  
  
"Fine he may stay here, but ONLY if he is kept under close watch at all times." With that Thranduil stormed out of the throne room. Gandalf got up and decided to go see how Aragorn was doing. As he walked into the healers wing Legolas rounded the corner.  
  
"Good morning Gandalf."  
  
"Good morning son of Thranduil. How is Aragorn Doing?"  
  
"Stubborn as usual, you know how he is when he gets injured or ill. If Estel had his own way he would have already been up and about but he is not. The healers left a sleeping draught."  
  
"He did not willingly drink it most likely."  
  
"No I forced him with a few threats and he drank it."  
  
"Good I'm going to go and wait for him to wake up. Then maybe we can get an explanation about earlier." Gandalf entered to find Boromir sitting by the ranger's bedside. Gandalf sat down in an empty chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
Boromir was the first to speak. "Do you know why he was attacked?"  
  
"I don't know, that is what I am here to find out, but it may take a while for him to wake up. When he wakes up I want you to get the rest of the fellowship here. Then we will clear up this mystery." The two sat in silence together for several hours. A soft groan was heard form the bed and Boromir went to go get the fellowship.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the awake. How are you feeling?" Gandalf said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm fine." was the brusque response. Gandalf just grunted in response. The door opened and the rest of the Fellowship walked in.  
  
"Strider you're awake."  
  
"Of course he's awake fool of a Took or none of this would be going on right now!" Gandalf turned to Aragorn, "Could you please explain to us who that man was."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and sighed, "His name is Talon. He was a ranger." A far away look was on Aragorn's face for he was lost in thought. "We were on scouting mission looking for orcs when we were attacked. Talon was captured by them. I followed the band and found the cave they stayed in. During the day a slipped in and was able to free Talon without being detected. We were almost out when the mouth of the cave collapsed. I thought he made it out. In all the dust and debris I couldn't see him. I barely made it out of the cave before it caved in. Talon never made it out. I tried to see if there was a way to reach him but it was to no avail. All these years I thought he was dead, until several days ago." Everyone was silent. Boromir was the first to break it.  
  
"Now this Talon is out for blood."  
  
"It would appear so," sighed Aragorn, "I know what he is capable or was capable of, but now only the Valar know what he has planned. When do we leave?"  
  
"My father has sent out scouts. When the scouts have all returned we can decide our course of action. Now get some more rest Estel."  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas, "See there you go like a mother hen again."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Thranduil was looking for Legolas. He needed to talk to his son and the first place for him to check was Aragorn's room because if one was injured than the other would be there. As Thranduil neared his final destination he found several Hobbits.  
  
"Good morning your highness." greeted a hobbit with dark hair.  
  
"Good morning.." Thranduil searched his memory for a name.  
  
"Frodo Baggins."  
  
"So you are Bilbo's nephew. He stirred up trouble the last time he was here. Is my son in Aragorn's room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you little one."  
  
Thranduil entered the room but its two occupants did not notice so he sat down in the corner and watched.  
  
"You are worse than Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"I'm not going to let you up yet. It would strain your wound."  
  
"You are not the one who has been stuck in this room, great annoying one. If I must sit here all day and count all the leaves on that tree outside my window, I will go crazy. So stop mothering me."  
  
"Fool of a human."  
  
"Prissy elf"  
  
"Smelly one" retorted Legolas  
  
"Dwarf lover" Thranduil just sat and listened. The two went on for twenty minutes. Finally he couldn't contain himself and started laughing.  
  
"Adar" Legolas said in surprise. He did not hear his father come in.  
  
"Now I see why Lord Elrond always throws the other out." He got up from the chair and walked over to the bed, "How are you feeling Estel?"  
  
"I'm Fine."  
  
"That is what he has told everyone Ada."  
  
"I see" Aragorn pushed himself up on his elbows and winced in pain as it strained his stitches. Legolas and Thranduil pushed him back down on the bed. "Estel you need rest and Legolas I need to talk to you."  
  
"Rest Estel I shall return later." With that they left Aragorn's room and walked into the gardens.  
  
"Do you plan to continue my son?"  
  
"Yes I do. I pledged to protect the ringbearer and I will do so as long as I am needed. I also made another promise that I must keep."  
  
"What would that be? Mirkwood needs you!" Thranduil was getting angry, "You are abandoning your people. They need you!"  
  
"So does the fellowship! The ring must be destroyed!" Thranduil took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"I know the ring must be destroyed but you are also needed here. The people need their prince, but in the end you must do what is in your heart. What was the other oath you swore?"  
  
"I swore to Lady Arwen that I would watch over Aragorn. She loves him and he loves her." Father and son walked in the gardens for the rest of the afternoon enjoying each others company.  
  
"Legolas I just want to tell you this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you my son. I will always love you no matter what happens and I am proud of you."  
  
"I love you too Ada." Father and son embraced in the gardens and Thranduil held Legolas for a long while.  
  
How did you like it? Let me know. Review please!!!!!!!!!!! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad to know so many like the story. I promise there will be more action soon. I'm so proud of myself the post is longer but I have to stop my wrists hurt. I have tendonitis. Too much typing and my wrists hurt. 


	4. Trouble

Wow! I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Alright I'm done! I hope you all like this next chapter.  
  
After several days in Mirkwood the Fellowship departed and continued on. Gandalf decided that they would stick to their original course. He did not want to risk the ring traveling by through Mirkwood and close to Dol Guldur. They had tried to take the high pass but Saruman stopped them. The only option left open was to take the Mines of Moria but Gandalf never came out of the mines.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Talon had tracked the Fellowship all the way from Mirkwood. 'The wizard is gone. It will be easier to make my move now but I will have to be careful of the elf."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Aragorn had gone scouting with Legolas. The small wooded area was dense and confining. "The area is clear Aragorn. It is safe to camp here"  
  
"Good let us return to the others before they get worried"  
  
"The elf will return to the others but you Strider will not." Talon placed his dagger against Aragorn's throat. "Don't move elf or he dies!" Legolas kept his bow drawn and pointed at Talon. "Drop your weapons." Talon took out his sword. Suddenly he threw the dagger at the elf. The tip embedded itself in Legolas' leg. Aragorn tried to get away but the world went dark as the hilt of Talon's sword connected with Aragorn's skull.  
  
I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but I need to go and work on my AP biology. School starts in two weeks. I'll post more in the next few days. Also in case you are wondering I used this chapter to keep the story from getting RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry I just had to do that. 


End file.
